


Words

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Explicit Sex, POV Alternating, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sad Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Collection of drabbles independent of each other (mostly). Marco x Ace





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Palabras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298561) by [Tashigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi). 



> One Piece and its characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for the possible mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

**1\. “Retrouvailles” - French: The joy of being reunited with someone after a long time.**  
It was a joyful day. After almost a year, all the divisions of the Whitebeard pirates were meeting again.  
Marco was walking on the deck of the Moby Dick, greeting his nakamas. He really wanted to see Ace again, but the place was full of people and looking for someone in the middle of that crowd was like looking for a needle in a haystack.  
— ¡MAAAAAARCOOOOO! - a well-known voice called him.  
The Zoan's user looked back only to see someone pounce on him. A second later, he was on the floor with the second division commander hugging him. Just for this time, the haystack was the one who had found the needle.  
 **2\. “Etéreo” - Spanish: Something extremely delicate, light, something out of this world.**  
Ace loved to see Marco in his phoenix form. Marco didn't understand this fascination of the younger, but he didn't mind fulfilling his wishes if that made Ace smile so happily.  
Marco gradually turned himself into the legendary bird, looking with love the ever-widening smile of the Logia's user.  
Ace stroked the soft blue feathers. They were made of fire, but they didn't burn like his own flames. The blue fire conveyed a powerful force, but at the same time it sent a sense of peace that Ace never thought he could feel in his life. Those feathers were his favorite place, his refuge of the world. Ace leaned on them and soon he fell asleep.  
Slowly, the wings that wrapped him became two warm arms again.  
 **3\. “Luminiscencia” - Spanish: To emit a weak but visible light in the darkness**  
It's a dark night. No moon, no stars. Everything is black like coal.  
But if you look carefully, you can see a beautiful, soft light: red flames and blue flames, merging together.  
 **4\. “Saudade” - Portuguese: The feeling of deep longing that remains when somebody left.**  
 _Marco's POV:_  
Everybody says that you left. What nonsense! Why don't they see you?  
I see you all the time in the empty drawers of our wardrove and in the cold sheets of our bed. I hear you in the silence of our room and in the songs that we won't dance anymore.  
I can feel you every night in the empty space between my arms and every morning in the sunlight that caresses your side of the pillow, now that your head doesn't rest on it.  
You smile at me from the photographs and you hug me every time someone mentions your name.  
You are in all the tears that I have shed for you, in all my sighs and in all the flowers that I put on your stone for your birthday.  
You are always with me. You are in my hands, with which so many times I caressed you. You are on my lips and they miss your kisses so much. You are in my heart, which broke into a thousand pieces that day and, despite my power, I could never heal it.  
You are in my memories, my dreams, my thoughts, my lonely soul. You are engraved by fire on me.  
So nobody should say that you're not here anymore, because you've never left and you never will. Because one isn't where the body is, but where they most miss him.  
 **5\. “Peiskos” - Norwegian: To enjoy the heat of a bonfire**  
Whitebeard's crew was trying to sleep in an icy winter island, but it was really difficult; it was too cold. Everyone felt envious of the first division commander, Marco, because his shelter tent was undoubtedly the warmest place on the island.  
Inside of the tent, the hours passed between kisses, caresses and moans. Ironically, the more clothes they took off, the more heat they sense.  
Marco smiled, feeling lucky. He didn't need bonfires, blankets or coats. Because... What could be hotter than a boyfriend made of fire?  
 **6\. “Mangata” - Swedish: The path of light left by the moon when reflected in the water.**  
It was a calm night in the Moby Dick. Ace was walking on the deck accompanied only by the moon and the stars. He would have preferred to have more company, if possible that of a certain blond, but it was something he would never ask.  
Ace had always been a determined, strong, brave man, never fled or afraid to face anything. Nevertheless, that night he asked the moon to give him a little more courage.  
 **7\. “Mamihlapinatapai” – Yaghan (one of the indigenous languages of Tierra del Fuego): The look without words between two people who want something, but both are reluctant to start.**  
The full moon illuminated the figures of the first and second commanders who were sharing a bottle of rum in silence.  
Sometimes when they passed the bottle their hands touched unintentionally, and it was amazing the amount of emotions that a simple fingers touch could trigger.  
Blue eyes and grey eyes met again and again, but nobody dared to break the silence. Although their gazes were shouting, their lips remained sealed in a shy smile.  
 **8\. “Meraki” - Greek: To do something with love and creativity, with all your soul.**  
Emma was very concentrated drawing. Ace and Marco looked fondly at their daughter; she was a sweet and pretty girl, and although she was adopted she looked a lot like Ace, they even had the same freckles.  
— Done! - Emma exclaimed raising her little arms with a triumphant expression — Look, Daddy! I have drawn you!  
Ace approached her and gave her a hug.  
—You did it very well - he congratulated the girl as he gently ruffled her hair — What do you think if you paint Dad too? - he said pointing to Marco.  
Emma nodded enthusiastically and began to draw, but Ace took the paper and set to draw instead, sticking out his tongue at the little girl when she tried in vain to recover it. Marco smiled at the cute scene, he loved his family.  
— I end up - Ace said happily — Look honey, do you like it, don't you?  
— Aww yes! It looks totally like Dad! - Emma said surprised — I'm going to show it to him!  
The girl ran to her blond father and showed him the drawing with a wide smile. Marco smiled at her and took Ace's picture.  
He frowned; Ace had painted a pineapple.  
He ran out chasing the brunet, who laughed out loud.  
 **9\. “Sempiterno” - Spanish: Something that will last forever. Although it has a beginning, it will have no end.**  
Marco pulled out a gold ring from his pocket and took a deep breath before pronouncing those words that he had wanted to tell him so long.  
— Ace, will you marry me?  
The seconds passed, the minutes too... But the only answer was the mournful sound of the wind and the waves of the sea.  
Marco leaned his forehead against the white stone and stroked with his fingertips the letters engraved on it. He would not cry, it had been a while since he had runned out of tears and he knew that crying is not going to bring Ace back.  
— I know we'll meet again in another place, another time or another life... So until then I'll be waiting for your answer – he whispered giving a kiss to the cold marble.  
He left the ring on the grave and left with a smile, remembering that boy he had loved so much, he still love and he will love forever.  
 **10\. “Kilig” - Tagalog (Philippines): To feel butterflies in the stomach.**  
When Marco is close to him, Ace feels as if a little worm tickles his navel.  
If Marco looks at him, there are two worms that walk around his belly. If he talks to him, there are ten; if he smiles, one hundred; if he touches him, one thousand.  
Marco approaches slowly and the small worms go crazy. His mouth is getting closer to Ace and their breaths are mixing. The worms start to shine and explode like fireworks.  
When their lips touch, millions of butterflies flutter through the sky.  
 **11\. “Although” - English: despite of the fact that; however; but.**  
 _Marco's POV_  
At my age and after many years of live as a pirate, I had things quite clear.  
I knew who I was, I knew the things I could do (like flying) and the things I couldn't (like swimming).  
I knew who my friends were and who my enemies were, and what I could expect from each other.  
I was sure of what I wanted, what I detested, what I had or what I believed.  
I thought that I had all the answers of life... Although then that brat arrived, with his freckles and his smile, and he changed all the questions.  
 **12\. “Gigil” - Tagalog (Philippines): The urge to pinch something too cute.**  
Ace lately fell asleep more times than usual, especially if the first division commander was near.  
The crew didn't care much about that, but Marco, always so observant, knew it couldn't be a simple coincidence.  
That's why he wasn't surprised when he saw Ace falling from the top floor when he appeared on the deck. Marco arrived just in time to prevent the sleeping man from hitting the floor.  
He carried him in his arms to the bedroom, something that had already become a habit, and laid him on the bed carefully. He stood for a while looking at him in case he woke up, but Ace was still snoring loudly.  
Marco leaned toward him slowly, smiling at the slight tremor in the younger man's body.  
— If you want me to take you in my arms you just have to ask... - he whispered in his ear — You don't have to pretend you're asleep, brat.  
Ace's face turned red as a tomato. Marco smiled at him before pinching his flushed cheeks.  
 **13\. “Melancolía” - Spanish: Deep and permanent sadness that makes who suffers it not find pleasure or fun in anything.**  
 _Marco's POV._  
I used to love to display my blue wings and fly through the sky.  
Ace always looked at me until I landed again at his side. Then I used to make him angry talking about all the places I could go and all the things I could see from above. He pouted and said “I wish I had wings too!”. I laughed and told him “Maybe one day”.  
And that day came. Ace got a pair of wings and flied through the sky, so high that I'll never be able to see him again and so far that I'll never be able to reach him.  
Now I don't like to fly, because nobody is waiting for me down.  
 **14\. “Ikigai” - Japanese: A reason to be; something that makes you get out of the bed in the morning.**  
 _Ace's POV_  
Many times I remain absorbed looking at the sea and wondering why I was born.  
— What are you thinking about? - Marco asks me, hugging me from behind.  
I shudder when I feel his breath on my neck.  
— It's nothing... - I reply while I turn to kiss him.  
I still don't know the answer to why I was born. The only thing I know is that I'm glad to be alive and to coincide in this life with him.  
 **15\. “Mokita” - Kiriwina (Papua New Guinea): That truth no one talks about, but everyone knows.**  
— Are you sure, aren't you? - Marco asked taking his hand.  
Ace took a deep breath. That day they were going to confess to the rest of the crew that they were dating. The blond didn't care about it because everybody already knew his sexual preferences, but Ace couldn't help but feeling anxious. Finding a place where everybody accepted him had been too difficult and he didn't want to spoiled it.  
— Yes, I'm sure – Ace replied trying to hide the nervousness of his voice.  
Marco kissed his forehead and gently squeezed his hand with the intention of encouraging him.  
They went out on deck where, as always, there was a great hustle.  
— Hey guys! We have something to tell you... - Marco said rising his voice.  
All heads turned towards them. Ace, for the first time in his life, wanted to run away. He wished he was a turtle and could hide in his shell.  
— We are dating – the blond announced without losing his usual calm.  
After a few seconds of tense silence, everybody returned to their previous activities.  
— Aren't you going to say even a fucking word?! - Ace complained. He had been too nervous, he didn't deserve such an indifferent reaction — We have a relationship! WE ARE IN LOVE! - he shouted pointing their entwined hands.  
The crew looked back at them and some of the pirates began to chuckle.  
— We already knew it, perverts! - Izo said.  
Thatch approached and stood in their midst, hugging the couple by the shoulders.  
— “Oh, more, more Ace!” “Mmm, yesyesyes Marcooo” - he mocked mimicking their voices — How aren't we going to find out if you're so noisy every night?  
Their mates burst into laughter while the first and second commanders blushed to his ears.  
 **16\. “Ramé” - Balinese: Something chaotic and beautiful at the same time.**  
Definitely, water and devil fruit users do not get along. Those people had to be careful of not falling into the sea because they would sink like heavy hammers.  
However, Ace didn't mind drowning over and over in that pair of piercing, deep, blue eyes.

**17\. “Epifanía” - Spanish: A moment of sudden and great revelation or realization.**  
The sound of the mattress springs was rumbling through the walls of the cabin.  
They usually made love slowly, enjoying each other, without hurry... But that time they got laid with madness, fervor, almost fierceness, because they sensed that they would not share more nights.  
They did not want to talk about it, so they were kissing nonstop, separating their lips only when their lungs desperately needed oxygen.  
Marco was getting through him quickly and at the same time stimulating his manhood with one hand; he wanted to give him all the pleasure he could. Ace surrounded his lover's body with his arms and legs, clinging tightly to the blond and making the thrusts deeper, as if he wanted to merge with him.  
Their kisses became bites and their caresses turned into scratches. They looked like two wild animals and it was hard to make out if they were fighting or playing to devour each other.  
Marco felt Ace's body shudder under him and his warm seed spilling into his hand, and he reached the climax too with a husky moan.  
But the physical pleasure was eclipsed by the intense pain that both were feeling inside of their chests, next to the heart. A pain that would always remain.  
The blond parted slowly, not wanting to leave the body of his beloved, and lay down beside him.  
They were tightly embraced for a long time while trying to normalize their breaths, and they looked each other in the eyes, saying everything without words.  
They kissed again, this time gently, slowly, tasting each other. The pain was getting stronger and they couldn't help but let the tears fall, but they kept kissing, drowning their sadness in the mouth of the other.  
No one of them had said anything about it for fear that it would come true. Maybe, if they didn't express it aloud, they would be lucky to be wrong.  
The next morning, Ace was going to leave to find the traitor, Blackbeard.  
 **18\. “Serendipity” - English: A lucky and unexpected finding that occurs when you are looking for something different.**  
 _Ace's POV_  
I went across the sea looking for fame, and I found happiness.  
I was looking for a man to defeat, and I found a father.  
I was looking for a crew, and I found a family.  
Now, while I observe Marco sleeping next to me, with his arms around my waist, I smile because I have found everything I never looked for.  
 **19\. “Nunchi” - Korean: The ability to read a person's emotions.**  
Marco knows that Ace has many types of smiles.  
If he closes his eyes and open his mouth wide, he is having fun.  
If his eyelids are half closed and his lips slightly curved upwards, he is really happy.  
If he looks up, he is hopeful. If he looks down, he is just trying to hide his sadness. If he looks sideways, he surely wants a hug.  
If he licks his teeth, he is probably thinking about... Something interesting.  
If he raises an eyebrow, he is hesitating. If he opens his eyes a lot, he is shocked. His half-side smile means that he is mocking you. But if he smiles frowning... You should run away!  
He has a cute smile when he talks about his brothers, and a proud smile when he talks about Whitebeard. He also has a smile dedicated exclusively to the first commander.  
Ace has always been awkward expressing his feelings, but fortunately, Marco never needs words.  
 **20\. “Desenlace” - Spanish: The end of a story.**  
Ace had many types of smiles... And Marco misses each one of them so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Emma is an OC  
> * "Because one isn't where the body is, but where they most miss him" (from the drabble 4. Saudade) is a translation of "Si uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan" a quote by the singer and compositor Ricardo Arjona.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
